


Barney's

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelstide 2015, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Feelstide prompt: There is a coffee shop exactly halfway between campus and Phil's hometown. Phil stops every time he makes the drive because it helps break up the monotony... the cute guy behind the counter is just a bonus.</p><p>Five times Phil stops at Barney's and one time he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney's

**Author's Note:**

> So very, very late. Thank you so much to the Feelstide mods for being understanding and running one of my favorite events of the year. And yay! I can actually read all the other fics now. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, kultiras for the read through and corrections. You are the best! ♥

**1.**  
The first time Phil stops at Barney's is a total accident. His roommates had talked him into a few too many beers the night before, so he misses the exit he usually takes to top off his gas tank and stretch his legs. Phil takes the next exit, starts to turn around, and then spots the small building adjacent to another gas station. The sign says "Barney's Coffee Shop" and the pull of coffee is too strong for Phil to ignore. He walks inside after filling his tank, surprised at the number of other customers inside when there had been no other cars outside. 

"They all live close enough to walk," a voice says and Phil nearly trips on his own feet when he sees that the source is a gorgeous boy on the other side of the counter. "Hi. I'm Clint. Welcome to Barney's."

"Oh. Um, hi. I'm Phil."

"What can I get for you, Phil?"

"The strongest coffee you can make, please."

"Comin' right up." Clint grins and turns to the machine in front of him, giving Phil the opportunity to step closer to the counter. Clint is wearing a black apron in front of a t-shirt and jeans, the shirt tight enough to showcase his muscular shoulders and arms. He turns toward the back counter, giving Phil a quick glimpse of a nice ass, before turning back and forcing Phil to quickly raise his eyes.

"Milk?"

"No, thank you."

Clint nods and fills the cup with hot water before putting in what looks like four or five shots of espresso and giving it a quick stir. He hands over the cup with a smile that makes Phil wish he had reason to stay longer.

"That's as strong as I can consciously sell. Don't want you awake for the next week."

"I appreciate it."

"Two-thirty. And here."

Phil hands over three dollars, waves away the change, and peers into the small paper bag that Clint hands him. Inside is a scone that smells amazing. 

"You look a little green around the edges. Coffee's always a little better with some food in your stomach."

"Thanks. How much—"

Clint shakes his head, cutting off Phil's question. "On the house. Not technically allowed to sell them anyway, since I brought them from home. Promise it's not poison."

"Clint's scones are awesome," says one of the customers by the window—an absent minded professor type sitting with his nose buried in his laptop and surrounded by open notebooks.

"Thanks Bruce."

"It smells great. Thanks again," Phil says and can't quite make himself walk out, not while Clint is still smiling at him. The silence stretches until it becomes awkward, so Phil slowly starts walking backward toward the door. "Um. I should probably head out."

"Enjoy the coffee and drive safe. Stop by anytime. We'll be open."

"Bye Clint."

"Bye Phil."

As he steps outside, another customer rushes by, nearly running into him. Phil can hear his yell before the door closes behind him.

"I'm here! All your days can start. What happened? Why's Barton smiling?! That's—" 

Phil gets one last glimpse of Clint standing at the counter as he climbs into his car and wishes once again that he could stay. Unfortunately, Phil's parents are expecting him at home and usually drives home too late for anything to be open, despite Clint's claim. Maybe next time.

~

**2.**  
The second time that Phil stops at Barney's, he's not alone. It's Spring Break and Phil eagerly accepted the ride home from his roommates instead of making the long drive by himself. He sees the sign for the exit and leans forward to speak to Marcus, who's driving.

"Need gas? I know there's a gas station at this exit."

"Thanks, Cheese. Probably a good idea to fill up."

"When are you ever going to get your gas gauge fixed?" Maria asks from the passenger seat. 

"Eh," Marcus shrugs. "When I find someone who won't charge an arm and a leg for it."

"Which means never."

Phil jumps out as soon as Marcus stops the car, heading straight to the coffee shop. 

"Where're you going, Coulson?"

"Coffee!" Phil yells back distractedly as he opens the door. 

The shop is filled with the same customers as before, including the guy with the goatee that had nearly run into Phil, who calls out as soon as Phil walks in. 

"Clint! Cute boy that makes you smile is back!"

Phil blushes as Clint steps out of the back and scowls at goatee-guy. 

"Shut it, Stark, or I'll start slipping you decaf." Clint then turns to Phil with a welcoming smile that makes Phil's stomach swoop in appreciation. Clint is just as good looking as he remembered. "Hi Phil. Welcome back to Barney's. What can I get you?"

"Uh…" Phil hesitates and looks up at the menu.

"You look good," Clint says, making Phil's eyes snap back to him. "Better rested, compared to last time. I'm guessing you don't need a pente-shot Americano?"

"No, but it was awesome. Maybe a latte this time."

"Get the bittersweet mocha, if you like chocolate," a blonde sketching at a nearby table suggests. "It's my favorite drink here, or anywhere, actually."

"Thanks, Steve. What do you say, Phil?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Coming right up. Does your girlfriend want anything?"

"Huh?" Phil follows Clint's line of sight and sees Maria leaning against the car looking at her phone. "Oh. No. Maria doesn't drink coffee and she's, uh, not my girlfriend."

"Boyfriend then?" Clint asks as Marcus joins Maria at the car. 

"No. Just my roommates. I don't usually have time to date with work and classes and stuff."

"Really? That's—"

The rest of whatever Clint is about to say is cut off by Marcus honking his horn outside. Phil glances out the window and when he looks back, Clint is holding out his drink. 

"Two-eighty, please."

Phil hands Clint the cash for the drink and puts a little extra in the tip jar beside the register. 

"Thanks," Clint says and hands Phil another small bag. "Cookies for the road. Tell your friend thanks for waiting while I got your drink."

"Those aren't my share, are they? Ow! What was that for?"

Phil looks over his shoulder and sees Stark rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at the redheaded woman wearing a sheriff's uniform standing behind him. 

"Don't pay attention to Stark," Clint says calmly, drawing Phil's attention back to him. "Drive safe."

"Thank you. See you soon."

"Count on it."

~

**3.**  
The next time Phil goes to Barney's, it's with a purpose. He's not due home until dinner, so Phil should have plenty of time to spend getting to know Clint a little better.

"Hey Phil," Clint greets when he walks in. 

"Phil!" The rest of the regulars chorus and Phil can't be bothered enough to blush. 

"Hi," Phil says and takes one of the seats by counter. Clint tilts his head in confusion for a second before his smile widens when he realizes that Phil plans to stay for a bit. 

"What can I get you?"

"Just a latte this time, please. The mocha was great, but not sure I'm in the mood for chocolate today."

"Hmmmm. Do you like hazelnut?"

"I think so."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Clint disappears into the back and the sheriff from before slides up to stand next to Phil at the counter. She's gorgeous and somehow utterly terrifying at the same time. Phil gulps, wishing he had his coffee to keep his hands from twitching. 

"Hi."

"Hello. I'm Natasha. It's nice to see you here again, Phil."

"Oh. Um. Thanks."

"Most of the kids just stop in. Clint really likes you."

"I like him too."

Natasha's eyes narrow, scrutinizing the sincerity in Phil's words and he tries to look steadily back. He means it. He's not just here for the great coffee or free pastries. A moment later, Natasha relaxes and gives Phil a pleased smile. 

"Good," she nods and walks back to her table where her partner is sitting with Steve. Both men are giving Phil the same measuring look that Natasha had, but not nearly as intimidating, so Phil just gives them a wave before turning back around and smiling at Clint when he comes back. 

Clint places a plate with a muffin on it in front of Phil. "Blueberry."

Phil takes a bite as Clint moves to start making his drink and nearly falls his chair, it's that good. He starts to tell Clint that when the door flies open and a large blonde walks in, throwing his arms wide with a large grin on his face. 

"Friends! I have returned!"

He strides inside while everyone rises to greet him with handshakes and hugs, including Clint who the man gives a bear hug that lifts him off the floor. 

"Hey Thor!" Clint laughs as he's set back on the floor. "Welcome home. Let me finish this up and I'll get you your usual."

"And who is this?" Thor asks, his attention turning to Phil when Clint goes back behind the counter. 

"I'm Phil."

Thor gives Phil a friendly slap on the back that forces all the air out of Phil's lungs. "Well met, Phil. Any friend of Clint's is a friend of us all!"

"That's Thor," Clint says with a bemused smile as Thor moves to one of the tables, his voice booming through the small shop.

"I got that. What accent is that?"

"Norwegian. He—"

Phil scrambles for his ringing phone and frowns when he sees that it's his mom calling.

"Hi Mom."

"Phil! Glad I caught you. Your brother twisted his ankle."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but needs to stay off his feet. Is there any way you can get here early? We should be able to get through the lunch service as long as it doesn't get too busy."

"No, no. I'm actually half way home. Should get there in a couple of hours."

"Thanks Phil. Drive safe."

"I will. Bye Mom."

Phil hangs up with a disappointed sigh, but Clint only looks concerned as he hands Phil his coffee in a to go cup. 

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. My brother twisted his ankle and can't help with the service."

"Service?"

"My parents own a restaurant on the riverfront. Summers are busy with all the tourists, so they need as much help as they can get."

Clint nods in understanding. "I hope your brother heals okay."

"Yeah. I, uh, probably won't be back by until the end of summer. Do you, um, ever get days off?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Okay."

Phil's phone pings and this time, it's a text from his Dad asking Phil to stop at the butcher on the way to the restaurant. 

"I should probably go."

"It was good seeing you."

"You too. Bye."

It's not until Phil is five miles down the road that he realizes he made two big mistakes: one, he forgot to pay for his coffee and two, he should have given Clint his phone number.

~

**4.**  
It's late when Phil makes the drive back to school. He'd stayed to help with the start of dinner service and only left when his mom started worrying about him being on the road so late. By the time he gets to the familiar exit, it's past eleven, but Phil finds himself turning off on a whim anyway.

His heart leaps when he sees the lights and then sinks in disappointment as he drives closer. The coffee shop is noticeably empty—Clint must have left the lights on by mistake—so Phil turns around without stopping. 

Phil never sees Clint, drawn by the sound of a car outside, step out of the back holding a book. He peers out of the window for a second before settling in one of the chairs to continue reading. He doesn't turn off the lights.

~

**5.**  
Phil is carpooling home again, doing the driving this time with Jasper riding shotgun. He's had a busy quarter at school, having jumped at an open spot in a rarely offered class. This is the first time he'll be home since classes started, having opted to stay on campus over the short Thanksgiving break. Phil's looking forward to being home for the holidays and even more eager to see Clint again. He's been running scenarios in his head on the smoothest way to offer Clint his number.

"Why're we stopping?" Jasper asks. 

"Coffee," Phil answers as he gets out of the car. 

Jasper follows him inside the coffee shop, which is filled with most of the usual group, but doesn't see Clint. 

"Hi Phil," Natasha greets from behind the counter. Phil notices that she's wearing jeans and a thick sweater instead of her uniform. "Long time no see."

"Um, hi." Phil doesn't think he's imagining the disappointment in her voice and he looks around, unable to ask if Clint's there.

"Clint had to help Bucky with something. Not sure when they'll be back. I've got the basics of the machine down. Can I get you boys something to drink?"

"Who's Clint?" Jasper asks, slinging his arm around Phil's neck good naturedly. "Should I be jealous?"

Before Phil can shrug off Jasper's arm and tell him he's not funny, a soft voice speaks up from behind them. 

"Hey Phil."

They spin around, with Jasper's arm still around Phil, to see Clint standing in the doorway.

"I knew you were seeing boys behind my back!" Jasper laughs, giving Phil a jovial squeeze before dropping his arm. "I'm gonna use the can. Grab me a mocha, will ya?"

Jasper walks off, leaving a strained silence in his wake that Clint breaks by taking Natasha's spot at the counter and tying on his apron. 

"One mocha for your… friend. What can I get for you, Phil?"

Clint's mannerism is stiff and overly polite, leaving Phil unsure of what to do. How do you tell someone you've spoken to for a total of fifteen minutes since you met them, that your best friend tends to be a dick about your total lack of a love life? Phil doesn't even know if Clint actually likes him as more than just a regular customer. 

"Uh, a latte. With hazelnut like last time."

"Coming right up."

"So, um… How've you been?"

"The shop's been decently busy."

Phil nods and then bites his lip when Clint doesn't say anything else. He makes their drinks in record time and Phil is already paying when Jasper emerges from the bathroom. Clint starts to give him back change and Phil shakes his head. 

"I forgot to pay last time, remember?"

"Right. Thank you for remembering."

"You're welcome." 

With nothing left to say, Phil hands Jasper his drink and starts to walk out. Out of the corner of his eye, Phil spots a plate of gingerbread cookies on the back counter, his heart sinking when he realizes that Clint didn't offer him one. 

As they drive away, Jasper looks behind them at the coffee shop and then at Phil's face. 

"Holy shit! You mean you actually liked that guy? Is he your type?"

"You mean gorgeous and sweet?"

"Wow. Just, I always pictured your type as the bookish, librarian type."

"Shut up, Jasper."

Jasper's eyes go wide when Phil's comment has a little more bite than usual. "Oh crap! Did I… Did I fuck that up for you? I was just fucking around."

"I know," Phil sighs. "There wasn't really anything to fuck up anyway, so don't worry about it."

"You sure? Sorry, man."

"Not a big deal." 

Phil thinks about the different ways he'd imagined the stop at Barney's going and bites back another sigh. He hadn't factored Jasper into the scenarios and after what happened, he doubts he'll get another chance.

~

**+1.**  
"Ugh. Will you just go already?"

"What?" Phil startles, dropping out of his daydream and focusing on his brother.

"Go. As in get in your car and drive back to that boy you've been mooning about since you got home."

"What? I'm not—"

"You really are. Jasper told Linds what happened and Linds told me."

Phil scowls. His brother, Mike, has been dating Jasper's sister for years. "Nothing happened."

"And nothing's gonna happen if you don't get your ass out of here."

"We've got a ton of reservations tonight."

"Most of which are our friends. It's prix fixe anyway. We can handle it. Go."

"He probably thinks I was dating Jasper the whole time."

"And he won't ever know the truth if you don't tell him. Go."

"But what—"

Mike puts his hands on Phil's shoulders and gives him a rough shake. "Look. This is only ever gonna happen once, so I want you to appreciate what I'm about to tell you. You're pretty awesome, for a runt." Phil frowns and Mike grins. "Okay fine, you're awesome all around. You're…" Mike makes a face. "...cute and smart and nice. This guy already likes you or else he wouldn't have been so thrown by what Jasper did. He's an idiot, by the way. Linds has told him off a dozen times since you guys got back. But anyway, go. Now."

"You really think I should go?" Phil asks, already reaching for his coat. 

Mike grabs him before Phil can step away, pulling him down in a headlock and then ruffling hair. "Yes, you dunce." Phil slips the hold, shoving Mike lightly before trying to fix his hair. "Go already. I'll clear it with Mom and Dad. Watch out for crazies on the road."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Whatever. Just go."

Phil takes off, jumping in his car and heading out before he can overthink it. He makes record time getting to Barney's and nearly runs inside when he gets there. All conversation stops when Phil charges inside, Clint looking at him in surprise and a little concern. 

"Hey Phil. What can I—"

"Jasper's not my boyfriend," Phil says quickly and steps up to where Clint in standing by the counter instead of behind it. "I've known him since Kindergarten and he's my best friend, but he's only ever been a friend, even if can be a total ass some of the time. I'd been looking forward to coming back and didn't expect for Jasper to mess it all up once we got here. I was going to give you my number and ask for yours and—"

Clint reaches out, taking Phil's hands that he's been flailing around as he talked, and gives them a squeeze. "Would you like to stay and have a coffee with me? I also have carrot cake."

"Yes!" Phil agrees eagerly and then blushes as he takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'd love to stay."

Clint grins and leads him to a table before heading back to the counter. Once he's seated, Bruce reaches over from the next table and pats Phil reassuringly on the shoulder. 

"Way to go. Not the smoothest, but you get extra points for sincerity."

"Leave him alone, Bruce," Natasha admonishes from her table. "You too, Stark."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"But we all know you were going to," chimes in Natasha's partner, who then nods in Phil's direction. "I'm Bucky, by the way, and I think you did fine."

"I think so too," Steve adds. "Welcome back, Phil."

"Thanks," Phil responds, his cheeks flaming at all the attention. 

None of that matters though when Clint comes back, placing two slices of cake and two cups of coffee on the table, before sitting down. They talk for hours about anything and everything. Phil learns that Clint's brother, Barney, had bought the shop because of its proximity to their friends, intending to retire from the Army. He'd then been offered a large pay increase to complete another deployment, so Clint had agreed to hold down the fort and push out starting at State until Barney gets back next summer. He lives in a small apartment in the back, opting not to deal with both a house and the shop.

"So you really don't close?" Phil asks. 

"I do sleep eventually. I'm taking a few of the online classes State offers, so I keep the shop open when I'm up late studying or just reading or whatever."

"Wait," Phil smiles hopefully when part of what Clint said fully registers. "You said… Does that mean you'll be at State next fall after your brother comes back?"

"Yeah. I should be able to start full time."

"That's great. I won't have to keep driving two hours just to see you."

"Keep?"

Phil nods confidently. "I don't mind putting the extra miles on my car until then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I—"

"Five minutes to midnight!" Stark suddenly calls out, producing a bottle of champagne and flutes from out of nowhere. 

Everyone stands as glasses are filled and passed out, Steve pulling out his phone to track the time. Clint takes Phil's free hand and turns to face him as the others begin the countdown. They lean in toward each other, their lips meeting for the first time as the others cheer "Happy New Year!" around them. 

Phil can't wait for many more to come.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
